<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Mechanic by UnicronLoev</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364615">The Mechanic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicronLoev/pseuds/UnicronLoev'>UnicronLoev</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:42:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicronLoev/pseuds/UnicronLoev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra needs a mechanic. Asami is happy to oblige.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Mechanic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on," Korra growled. "Not today."</p><p>There hadn't been a heat wave like this in years. The air conditioner in her car had been reliable in the past. Of course the first time the weather reaches triple digits, the thing decides to crap out on her.</p><p>"Piece of shit," she seethed. It was probably an unfair assessment, but she had never been mistaken as someone with a lax temperament. She groaned in exasperation and hit the dashboard with an open fist. For some inexplicable reason, that didn't help.</p><p>The vents in the car continued to blow out hot air. She rolled the windows down as she drove, and the air whipped her shoulder length brown hair. Korra's face scrunched with disgust. Was the air hotter inside or outside of the car? Summer was the worst. Give her snow every day of the week and she could pretend that she was back home.</p><p>An eye-catching repair shop sign stood out ahead on a street corner: <em>Sato Services</em>.</p><p>It was the first mechanic she had come across, and that was good enough for her. Three other cars were parked in front and she took the last available space. She hadn't even been driving very long, but she felt disgusting as she stepped out of the car. Even the backs of her knees were sweaty.</p><p>Korra used her forearm to wipe away at the perspiration that had gathered on her forehead. Then she turned her face into her bare shoulder to get rid of the sweat above her lips. Even in running shorts and a matching tank top, the unrelenting heat made her feel like she was overdressed. As soon as she pulled open the front door, the air conditioner whooshed against her entire body and Korra inhaled deeply with a smile.</p><p>God bless cold air.</p><p>A pouting redhead sat behind a desk. She was attractive, but appeared bored out of her mind. She looked expectantly at Korra as she approached, and didn't bother changing her void demeanor when she said, "Can I help you?"</p><p>Despite the lukewarm reception, Korra offered a friendly smile. "Hi, my car has been-"</p><p>The desk phone began to ring, and the redhead held up a hand to silence Korra. She answered, "Sato Services, Ginger speaking, how can I help you?"</p><p>Korra's smile disappeared and her lips thinned as she squared her jaw. What the hell was that?</p><p>There wasn't much of a division between the reception area and the entrance to the garage. From where she was standing, she was able to spot two cars inside waiting to be worked on. A guy in burgundy coveralls with a rock solid physique wandered over. The man was bulky, but he didn't display that same swagger men of his size usually possessed. He looked like the type you would want to have your back in a fight. But when he beamed at Korra with one of the most congenial smiles she had ever seen, she reconsidered her assessment. Maybe he wasn't the fighting type. Maybe he was one of those lovable bear types.</p><p>He rolled up his sleeves. "Hello there. Have you been helped?"</p><p>Korra nodded her head towards the neglectful Ginger who was still on the phone. "Not yet."</p><p>"Come on over." He waved her inside where another, messier desk sat straddled between the working garage and waiting area. It was all open space. Except for the wooden door behind him that was slightly ajar. She assumed it was an office.</p><p>He went behind the desk and logged into the computer. "What seems to be the trouble?"</p><p>"My AC is busted," Korra answered with frustration.</p><p>The guy hissed comedically. "Bad timing, huh?" He turned to the computer and noisily thumped away at a few keys. "Unfortunately, we're shorthanded today. Even the boss came in to lend a hand."</p><p>Korra heard the sound of high heels clapping against the linoleum floor in the reception area. Ginger approached and successfully ignored her. "I thought you wanted to take me to lunch, Bolin?"</p><p>Bolin looked both elated and flustered. "You never said yes. I thought maybe you-"</p><p>Ginger cut him off. "I want sushi. Let's go. It's lunchtime."</p><p>His eyes darted to Korra apologetically. "Let me just take care of this customer, and then we can-"</p><p>The wooden door to the office behind him swung open.</p><p>"Go ahead, Bolin. I can handle things until you two get back," said the woman.</p><p>When Korra saw her, she subconsciously took a small step backward as if overwhelmed. <em>Whoa</em>.</p><p>He looked like he wanted to hug the woman or kiss her feet with gratitude. Ginger was already halfway out the door with a purse slung over her shoulder before he could follow. He cordially nodded at Korra with a shy smile before exiting the shop.</p><p>Was it even possible to look that gorgeous? Korra cleared her throat and took a steadying breath as the other woman regarded her with the most vibrant green eyes she had ever seen in person. That long raven hair looked like it belonged on a 1940s Hollywood starlet. Even in stained burgundy coveralls she was stunning. Her blue eyes darted around the garage in an effort not to stare. She was acutely aware of how fidgety she must look, and she even had the irrational thought that there wasn't a sufficient amount of oxygen in the room.</p><p>Korra used a thumb to gesture behind her. Right. Her car. "Bolin, said the boss came in to help. Is that you?"</p><p>"It is," she supplied. There was no trace of arrogance about her. It simply was what it was.</p><p>"Wow. So you own this garage?" She wanted to ask how old she was, but that would've felt too much like prying. Still, this stranger looked around the same age as Korra herself. Yet more mature somehow. Maybe it was simply in the air that surrounded her. Damn impressive.</p><p>"In a sense," she hedged with a hint of a smile, as her fingers lightly glided over the keyboard Bolin had previously pounded at. When she finished typing, her expectant gaze met Korra. "How can we help you today?"</p><p>"My AC is busted."</p><p>She nodded and hit a few keys. "Hopefully it's a minor issue. What year is your car?"</p><p>Korra told her and the woman grimaced. "Let me guess." She named a popular car company.</p><p>"How'd you know?"</p><p>"Half of the business that's come through this summer match your model type and year. Manufacturing defect. They dropped the ball with this one. I'm surprised they haven't been slapped with a lawsuit yet." She kept her eyes trained on the computer screen while Korra supplied her with information to get the paperwork out of the way. "Hopefully your case will prove to be an exception, and I can patch up your car so you can be on your way. But I won't know until I take a look and see what I'm working with."</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>People had always flocked to Asami Sato, hopeful to win her favor for one reason or another. For the most part, she had her family name to thank for that. The only other type of attention paid to her was strictly for her looks. Both reasons had always bothered her because she was never sure which was more superficial. She had been born with both, and neither had been earned. It felt like an empty victory.</p><p>Cars had been her first love - thanks to her grandfather. This garage had been her pride and joy. It was where she spent all of her time when her father didn't insist on her attendance or participation with the larger family company. Being in love with her professional future was something she never took for granted. Her personal life, however, was lacking.</p><p>After completing a thorough inspection of the faulty air conditioner in Korra's car, it turned out that Asami's instincts had been spot on. The compressor needed to be ordered, shipped, and replaced. </p><p>Korra dragged her tanned hand over face. "How much is this going to cost? I'm a little strapped for cash right now."</p><p>Asami had never been the best liar, but she forged forward. "Not too much. In the mean time, I can refill the refrigerant that's been leaking."</p><p>The shorter woman stared back, confusion transparent in her wide blue eyes.</p><p>"This is a temporary fix," she clarified. "Your air conditioner will be in working order while we wait for the compressor to arrive. Once it does, we'll give you a call so you can bring your car back in."</p><p>She scratched the back of her neck. "Can't I just coast by on this quick fix without replacing a part in my car? This way sounds easier. And cheaper."</p><p>In truth, this "bandage" on her air conditioner would probably last a year. But Asami wanted to help. "This replacement is truly what's best for your car in the long run. I wouldn't recommend coasting on this if you want to preserve the longevity of your vehicle."</p><p>Reluctantly, Korra agreed with Asami's assessment. So she'd gotten the air conditioner working again, and expedited the order for a new compressor. She made sure to only charge for the part. The labor was really the lion's share of the bill, and Asami decided to do it herself to keep it off the books.</p><p>Five days later, the part arrived, and Ginger contacted Korra to let her know that she could bring her car back in. Asami had originally planned to place the call herself, but she was uncharacteristically nervous. So instead she had spent the day busying herself with paperwork in her office while Bolin and Tahno handled the garage.</p><p>Tahno had never been Asami's favorite person, and he had done nothing to endear himself to her since she had hired him two years ago. Despite his character flaws, he was one of the best mechanics she had ever seen because he was intuitive, efficient, and surprisingly nimble for someone who normally moved with languid motion.</p><p>Bolin was much more grounded and by the book while he worked in her shop. He was lighthearted and quick to smile. Customers loved him. She had actually considered pursuing some type of friendship with him outside of work, but being a first time boss, she wasn't entirely sure how smart that would be. Would it have been completely unprofessional? In the end, she decided to take the pragmatic approach and abandoned the idea.</p><p>Asami had been in the middle of a phone call in her office with her father, Hiroshi, when she heard Korra's voice outside. Luckily, she had made sure to keep her door wide open. Her father had the worst timing! She tried to rush through the conversation, but the man had never been rushed a day in his life. Tahno strolled passed her doorway to walk into the reception area. She stiffened in her chair when she heard him speak. They were too far for her to make out their words, but she could detect the deliberately smooth tone of his voice. She had no doubt that he was flirting Korra - she'd stake her entire inheritance on it. Not that she could blame him…</p><p>There was a reason why she had spent an inordinate amount of time daydreaming about her for the last five days. Korra was someone who commanded your attention. Asami had dated enough to know what she found attractive (an unattractive) about a potential partner. The number of women she had been with wasn't as extensive as the men she'd dated, but she knew what she liked. Or, she <em>thought</em> she did. Who knew that sculpted arms and taut abs could look so appealing on a woman? If that weren't enough, her magnetic blue eyes made Asami want to inspect their depths at a much closer proximity. At first she assumed they were contacts - nobody had eyes that striking. But she had no doubt they were real. There was a vibe about Korra that oozed with authenticity. Asami had always envied women who could pull off shorter hair. Something was undeniably adorable and charming about it. Korra was no exception to this. Her brown hair was simultaneously neat and unkempt. Asami had the sneaking suspicion that it was a look she had cultivated.</p><p>She wasn't even making an effort to pretend that she was actively listening to her father and he must have noticed. "Asami, this is important. If I don't have your undivided attention, please have the decency to tell me. You know I don't like wasting my time."</p><p>"Sorry," she apologized. "I'll call you back. I promise."</p><p>After hanging up, she stood from behind her desk and smoothed down her dark skirt. She'd change into her working coveralls after. The only car she would be working on today was Korra's, so she had dressed for the office. Moreover, she was vain enough to want to make a different impression this time.</p><p>Tahno's forearm was splayed across the edge of Ginger's desk, and he leaned lazily against it as he peered down at Korra. Even with his lowered posture, he still had a sizeable height advantage over her. Asami probably had an inch or two over her as well. She couldn't be entirely sure. A desk had separated them during their previous and only encounter.</p><p>He extended his arm past Korra's hip. "I used to dabble in kickboxing myself. If I had seen you around my gym, I never would've left."</p><p>Instead of cowering from his intrusive stance, she crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a challenging stare. "You hardly have any meat on your bones. I would've wiped the floor with you."</p><p>A normal person would have relented. Not Tahno. He released a breathy chuckle. "That's cute. Strength isn't everything. Skills help." His voice dropped. "I'd like to give you a private lesson sometime."</p><p>"Tahno!" Asami rebuffed.</p><p>He kept his body still, and lazily turned his head halfway toward her. "Yeah?"</p><p>"Get back to work. <em>Now</em>," she emphasized.</p><p>The drill sergeant in her so rarely emerged, so when it did, they paid heed. He sighed loudly and peeled himself away. Even the perpetually bored Ginger straightened in her chair. </p><p>Korra uncrossed her arms when she saw her, and her previously hardened features softened considerably. Asami took that as a good sign. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting. I had a phone call."</p><p>She waved nonchalantly. "It's fine. I almost didn't come back," Korra confessed. "The AC is working great."</p><p>Asami gave an understanding nod. "I'm glad you did." Her eyes traveled admiringly over her face for far too long. "This really will be best for your car in the long run," she quickly added.</p><p>Once she dropped off the keys and left, Asami went into her office to change into her burgundy coveralls. She felt guilty, and a little embarrassed about the way she'd spoken to Tahno. He was leaned over the open hood of a car when she walked over to him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you that way. It was unnecessary."</p><p>Tahno hardly bat an eye. He was neither surprised, nor grateful for the apology. "Forget it. It's no big deal," he breezed in his trademark lackadaisical tone.</p><p>Nothing more needed to be said so she merely nodded in acknowledgment.  </p><p>"Besides…I get it," he smirked and said nothing more.</p><p>That was all she needed to hear to know that he saw straight through her. It was unnerving and somewhat embarrassing, but so what? She had a bit of a crush. Was that so terrible? No one had made her feel this deliciously nervous since high school. Did she want to get to know her? Absolutely. Did she hope for more than friendship from her? <em>Definitely</em>.</p><p>In the end, Asami's hopes had been dashed. Korra retrieved her repaired car a few hours later and that was the end. She'd felt Tahno's knowing stare drilling holes into her back as Korra signed the paperwork, and Asami returned her car keys silently.</p>
<hr/><p>A light on her dashboard demanded an oil change. The brakes had been squealing for weeks. Korra finally had a legitimate reason to return to Sato Services. The car was giving her trouble again. But…would she look pathetic? Like she was fishing for something? A hot mechanic girlfriend perhaps? What if she was already taken? What if she was straight?</p><p>No. There had definitely been a vibe between them. She was sure of it. <em>Right</em>? Right.</p><p>…Right?</p><p>Korra needed to stop confusing herself. The worst that would happen is she'd get shot down. The world was full of beautiful women. She'd find another. She just wouldn't be as stunning. Or warm. Or confident. Or-</p><p>She shook her head and groaned. Screw it. The damn car needed to be fixed anyway. Yeah. That was why she was here. The lot was empty and she wondered if the garage was closed on Sundays. She parked anyway and approached the glass door. When she pulled on the handle, she expected it to be locked. It wasn't. Even after she stepped inside, she second guessed herself. Nobody was at the reception desk.</p><p>"Hello?" she called out.</p><p>The sound of a heavy metal object being dropped echoed from further inside the shop. "<em>Dammit</em>!"</p><p>"I could come back another time," Korra shouted.</p><p>"No, it's all right."</p><p>That silky voice had a visceral affect on her. Since when did the sound of a person's voice turn her into mush? Korra really needed to get her shit together.</p><p>And there she was. In dirty coveralls. This time they were cinched around her waist, exposing a white, formfitting, oil-stained shirt underneath. Even the tops of her breasts were on display. Korra nearly swallowed her tongue.</p><p>"Uh, where is everyone?"</p><p>The mechanic removed her brown work gloves, which had SATO boldly stitched over the back of the wrists. "It's Sunday. The shop is usually closed, but I'm working on a pet project." After tucking the gloves into a back pocket, she displayed a befuddling smile. "I'm surprised you're back so soon. It can't possibly be your air conditioner again. I fixed it myself."</p><p>"Um, no." Korra rubbed the back of her neck. The temperature in the room suddenly felt too hot. "I need an oil change. And my brakes have been screeching."</p><p>"Is this your first time replacing the brakes?"</p><p>"They've been worked on before."</p><p>"Really?" One of her sculpted brows arched in surprise. "Your car isn't that old. You shouldn't need them replaced <em>again</em>."</p><p>Her head dipped in embarrassment. "That's what the last mechanic told me. But, uh, I tend to drive too fast and brake too late. I burn through them a lot faster than I should."</p><p>The mechanic's green eyes softened and her smile was just as warm. She seemed charmed by Korra for some mystifying reason.</p><p>"This is the third time you've brought your car in this month. You should be more careful."</p><p>Korra rocked back on her heels and squinted her eyes with a challenging half smile. "Technically I only needed to bring my car in twice. That extra visit was because of that part you ordered and practically forced me to buy."</p><p>The mechanic flippantly waved a hand. "Semantics."</p><p>She shook her head and snorted.</p><p>"This shouldn't take very long. You can wait here if you'd like." She shifted her weight from one side to another. "Or you can come on back and keep me company while I work."</p><p>Korra wasn't about to muck up this opportunity. She tried biting back her dopey grin. "Sure."</p><p>An hour later, the car was fixed, and the paperwork was squared away. Now that her car was in the best shape it had ever been, she should've been happy. But that wasn't the only reason she had chosen to return to this particular repair shop. How was she supposed to make a move when her stomach was in knots?</p><p>"Here you go." The mechanic reached over to return her car keys. Korra offered her open palm, expecting her to simply drop the keys into her hand. Instead, she gently lowered the keys <em>and</em> her hand into her palm. When Korra's fingers stretched upward to extract them, the other woman tightened her own grip around the keys without letting go. They were basically holding hands with key ring stuck in between. Her hand lingered on the keys. "I'm Asami, by the way."</p><p>Of course she was. Even her name was beautiful.</p><p>Korra maintained her clutch on the keys and Asami's fingers. She swallowed thickly. "Uh, Korra. But you already knew that." What was she supposed to do now? Yank the keys away? That would've been aggressive and rude. But how long was she expected to stand there holding hands with a beautiful stranger without looking like a creep? Then again, she hadn't been the one to initiate this odd hand holding moment.</p><p>She cleared her throat. "Uh," she started lamely. She gave a light tug on the keys, hoping the other woman would understand the cue to relinquish the keys.</p><p>She didn't.</p><p>Instead, Asami's shoulders shook as she chuckled. "Are you in a hurry?"</p><p>Oh God. Her heartbeat was pounding in her own ears. "I, um…" she trailed off when she noticed those penetrating green eyes were fixed intently on her. Korra dropped her gaze from her eyes to looking at their still clasped hands. <em>Shit.</em> That wasn't helping to curb her off-the-charts jitters. She felt her face begin the flush. <em>Fuck.</em> "Work stuff. I have to get to work eventually. And I don't want to be late for my appointment."</p><p>"What do you do?"</p><p>Despite herself, she found the courage to raise her gaze. Asami looked genuinely curious.</p><p>"I'm a landscaper. It's a family business."</p><p>Asami's eyes lit up at her response for some unfathomable reason. Her slow smile quickly gave way to a beaming grin. "Family business, hm? Interesting."</p><p>Korra nervously scratched the back of her neck with her free hand. "Is it?"</p><p>She nodded with a sincere smile. "It is," she said gently. Then, she delicately released the keys into Korra's palm and finally retrieved her hand.</p><p>Korra was relieved and disappointed at the same time. She wanted to hold her hand properly without the damn keys getting in the way, but that would've been inappropriate, to say the least. With nothing more to say, she pocketed her keys. "Okay. I'm going to head out."</p><p>"You should come back some time."</p><p>"I think you've worked on my car enough to keep me in the clear for awhile."</p><p>Asami's laugh was light. "No, I mean that I want to see you again."</p><p>"Oh. Why?" Korra wanted to use one of Asami's working tools to stupidly bang against her own skull. It was almost like she was actively trying to sabotage herself.</p><p>The woman took a measured step closer. "Because I like you and I think you're the cutest girl I've ever seen."</p><p>That goofy grin she'd tried to suppress earlier was now on full display. "Me too. I mean, <em>you</em> too. I mean..." Korra groaned and slapped a mortified hand over her eyes. "Sorry. I'm not usually like this."</p><p>Asami delicately reached out for her wrist to pull her hand away from her eyes. "I would hope not. That would make me feel less special."</p><p>Korra released a deep breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. That helped ease some of the shaky tension she felt. After a long moment, her smile felt more natural. "Hi," she said simply.</p><p>Asami shared her affable smile. "Hi," she echoed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was inspired by fan art from @kh_dmc</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>